TheLuckyKira/Concepts
:' Archer ???, Daughter of the Prince' Story: The Ghostly Vixen Arrogant and prideful, Archer plays the part of Summer's prince. Archer is in the year above her, and despite being destined to end her life (that's after shooting her with an arrow), the two are actually dating. Once upon a time, Summer was happy, but when she arrives at school, Archer is no longer the confident, spontaneous girlfriend she started dating, and the two are in an unfortunate situation. Archer herself isn't someone who gives up. She doesn't like quitters, doesn't like authority, and more importantly, she doesn't like being told what to do. She will do things her way, and in her time, and in this way, she's chosen to be a Roybel. In a lot of ways, she's choosing to follow destiny, but she's also slowly destroying what it means to be the Prince. She's supposed to be the good guy, the righteous prince who kills the villainous kitsune, but Archer isn't that Prince. She's a harsh girl, with harsh looks, and a distaste of the supernatural. She likes archery and sword-fighting, and regards them as powerful practices. Despite all her harshness though, she has a soft spot for sketching, and used to do it with Summer. Those times have passed, and her love of art has been forgotten. :Diane Rubłoty, Daughter of the Third Merchant's Daughter Story: The Enchanted Tsarévich Diane's mums decided to stick to just the one daughter, despite the story calling for three children, but her parents were happy with giving all their love to Diane. Diane has inherited a rebellious streak from her mums, seeing as how they both enjoy bending and poking at the rules, but never quite breaking them. Diane goes one step further. Despite her rebellion though, she still has a fondness for her destiny. After the family was informed that the original Enchanted Prince had been lost and presumed dead, Diane got to meet the new replacement, Fauste, and was more than pleased with the other. Diane lands in an awkward position with Adam's return to civilisation and finds themselves conflicted. Notes: *Surname is a combination of currencies from Poland and Russia *Tall *Lesbian *Two mums, one of whom is bi, the other lesbian, they adopted her *Her mum who lived destiny before her has always been a bit of a rebel and has definitely left a legacy which Diane discovers going to EAH :Elfinn, Son of Elfrann (To change probably) Story: Into The Shadowland Lover of music, Man and his heritage, Elfinn carries himself with all the pride of his people, the Sidhe. Notes: *Has been living a long time in EAH years, but not in his home. *The story is notoriously difficult to replay because the Sidhe sometimes don't return for centuries *Requires night classes, can't be in the light (a banshee shrivels up due to being in the human world too long and dislikes light) *His people are dying out, also contributing to the difficulty to retell the stories of his people :Heroic "Hero" Charming, Son of a Charming Charitable and noble, Hero is training to become a knight. He isn't destined to be a prince, but he is destined to defeat a great "Evil". Hero however, frequently wonders what this evil really is. Potentially remaining a sibling to Alluring. :Mercury Emrys Wyllt, Son of Merlin Story: Arthurian Legend Born of the amazing wizard Merlin, he has a lot to live up to and not a lot of confidence that he can. His magic is still growing and proves incredibly unstable due to his own fear. Destiny is something he has chosen to fight, but without rejecting his story. He wishes to see his King succeed but not for the downfall. He struggles with his father over this. He also has little trust in his magic and chooses to learn the way of the sword, becoming as talented as even some Knights. :??? Vipera Fauste, Successor of the Enchanted Prince (Name change potentially) Story: The Enchanted Tsarévich Fauste is the chosen successor after Adam's presumed dead, and she is more than willing to take it on. But not because she cares about destiny as such, rather to take down the system, and exploit its ways of ignoring those without Destiny. Fauste wants people without destiny to raise up, but knows they have to take it down from within. She becomes fond and soft on Diane though very quickly. When Adam returns, Fauste ends up not doing their Legacy Day due to no response from the Book of Legends, but it also does not respond to Adam. The two remain in Ever After High, to have their roles revisited later. It seems Adam becomes a co-helper in the Destiny Takedown, albeit more passively and for more personal reasons. Notes: *Leather aesthetic, because snakes and I didn't get to use it on Adam because it didn't fit the whole vibe he has *Short, but will absolutely fight you *Non-binary Lesbian (She/They) *Falls first for Diane, very quickly *Did someone ask for one gay dad who is super supportive of his wonderful child???? No???? Well, you're getting one anyway. Category:Subpages Category:Subpages by TheLuckyKira